Daddies little girl
by ColleraZorn
Summary: What would have happened if Haku and Zabuza did not die? This is what I think would happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first yaoi. Hope you like it!!!!gives everyone popcorn and a soda

It was late afternoon when Zabuza found Haku under a large gnarled tree. Zabuza sighed this was the fifth time that Haku fell asleep in a clearing. Zabuza smiled as he saw the small bundle in Haku's arm start to move. He gently sat down and took the small baby out of Haku's arms. The small baby opened its eyes and laughed reaching up to pull off his bandages. Zabuza smiled as he remembered the day they got her.

_one year ago_

Zabuza walked up to the door of his house he stopped out side when he heard Haku say "Now what to name you?" Zabuza sighed as he walked thinking Haku found another snow hare. As soon as he walked in the door he saw Haku holding a small new born baby. The only thought that ran threw Zabuza's mind was… 'WTF!!!!'

"Oh!! Zabuza-san! I found her. Her mother just gave birth and passed on and she asked me to take care of her…even if her mom called me miss. I thought that maybe you would let her stay." Haku put on one of his cute faces for extra points.

"What are we gonna call it?" asked Zabuza looking at the small baby in Haku's arms.

"I want to call _her_ Imory"said Haku smiling at Zabuza.

"Fine, but where is she gonna sleep?" said Zabuza looking at the small sleeping baby.

"In my room. I'm going to make her a crib and some out fits later." Said Haku looking down as Imory started to wake up. The baby looked around and started to chew on her hand.

_ Now_

Zabuza looked up as Haku started to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head." said Zabuza giving Haku a kiss on the cheek.

"Did I fall asleep out side again?" asked Haku yawning.

"Yhea. Now come on lets get inside." Said Zabuza helping Haku on to his feet.

Well that's all for now. Remember to put you trash in the trash can. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok second cap.gives every one some star crunches

Zabuza laughed as he watched Haku try to bathe Imory getting soaking wet from Imory splashing away. "Haku don't you think you should both dry off now?" said Zabuza smirking. Haku stuck out his tong as he dried the baby off. Then suddenly he smiled remembering the day Zabuza held Imory.

_11 months ago Haku's pov_

sigh Zabuza still won't hold her. I wish he would Imory always reaches for him.

I grab the bottle I just heated up and head to the nursery. That's strange I don't hear her crying anymore. Oh my…. I smile as I look at Zabuza leaning over the small home made crib. Imory pulled off his bandages that cover his face and he is smiling at her. It is a rare loving smile I'd seen her mother give her before she passed on.

"Hey you little brat give me those back." He wisped affectionately to her. I don't want to ruin the moment so I quietly put the milk on the floor and leave.

Ok I'm done throw your trash away please.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

HI I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO WRITE BUT I HAVE A WEAK IMUNE SYSTEM SO I GET SICK REALY ESALY.

Haku looked at the ring on his finger and sighed. It was the engagement ring that Zabuza gave him.

_7 months ago_

Haku closed the door to his and Zabuza's new house. It was nothing much 3 bed room 2 bath rooms, but it was theirs. He smiled as he set down the hyper baby he had in his arms.

He was so happy that Naruto helped them find a house in Kohana and got Zabuza a teaching job. Haku spent his days like a house wife: cooking, cleaning, shopping, ect.

He watched as Imory cradled around the floor awhile before picking up her stuffed bunny: Ming. Haku smiled and made sure that all the baby gates where up before going into the Kitchen to start dinner.

Haku put the rice cooker on before cutting up the cabbage. He put a little grease in the bottom of a pan before placing the cabbage inside. He then started on the chicken. He cut off all the fat then cut the chicken into chunks. Placing them in a second pan with onions and started to let them cook.

Haku heard Zabuza come in and pick up Imory who was screaming "DADA DADA!!!" excitedly.

"Well look who's home" said Haku from the Kitchen.

"Hey Babe" said Zabuza kissing Haku's cheek.

"Dinner's almost done. Why don't you go get cleaned up" said Haku Taking Imory from him.

They enjoyed a quiet dinner until…

KNOCK BANG NOCK

"YO HAKU ZABUZA YALL HOME?" said the voice of Naruto Uchiha (1).

"Come in" said Haku smiling. Zabuza just smirked.

"Hey I'm here to see if I could take Imory to the beach. Leba won't stop asking for her." Said Naruto as a small girl ran in to the room.

"Sure just watch her well." Said Zabuza.

A few seconds later they where out the door.

Haku went into the kitchen to start washing the dishes. Zabuza went into their room and took a box from the night stand. He smiled and snickered because Haku's birthday was today and Haku, as usual, forgot. Zabuza asked Naruto to help get him and Haku alone for today.

Zabuza walked in to the living room where Haku was reading a book. Zabuza picked Haku up and put him on his lap as he started kissing Haku's neck.

"Mmm…what is this for…Z-zabuza?" panted Haku as Zabuza nipped his neck.

"You're fun to molest…and happy birth day" said Zabuza placing the small black box in Haku's hands.

Haku opened the box and saw a diamond ring.

"Marry me?" asked Zabuza in Haku's ear.

Haku put the ring on his finger and kissed Zabuza. Zabuza picked him up bridal stile and waked to their room. He laid Haku on the bed and stared to undress him. After that was taken care of he latched onto one of Haku's nipples.

"No fair you're still dressed" wined Haku as Zabuza switched nipples. Zabuza smirked and got undressed. Zabuza almost cumed right there as he looked at the flush panting Haku beneath him. He went to reach for the lube in the night stand before Haku stopped him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't… use….lube…or stretch…me" said Haku panting

That's all…yep I'm that evil

Naruto is married to Sasuke.

Please review


	4. Chapter 4 HELP ME!

I need some one to help me write a lemon 4 this story. I give credit to those who send me material and I pick out bits and peaces or will use the whole thin.

SO HELPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
